Love?
by KisaHatake
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke, but does he really love his back? Rated M for a reason. Warning: Death in later chapters. There is a happy ending if you choose to read that one instead.
1. Poem

Love

You say that you love me.

But do you really?

Do you love me when you are telling me that you don't love me?

Do you love me when you are telling me that I am worthless?

Do you love me when you slap me?

Do you love me when you hit me to the ground, or knock me into a wall?

Do you love me when you threaten to kill me if I do not do as you say?

No you don't love me you are only pretending to love me.

But do you want to know some thing I still love you.

No matter what you do to me I will always love you, even if it kills me.

**I know it's dark, but still it seems like it could happen. I know this is darker than I nromaly do.**


	2. Story

**Ok so I was asked to make a story out of my poem, so I did. I don't know if it is any good, but I hope you all like it. Read the poem first please. And yes I know that they might be out of character but they need to be for this one.  
Warning- Not to graphic but still kind of upseting to some. **

Love? Part 2

"Are you stupid? I told you to put it over there. You idiot."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, just give me one moment, I just need to flip this, then I will move it." What was he asking me to move? His chunin vest. He had just come home from talking to Grandma Hokage about his last mission. I looked away from dinner to see him walking to me. I felt a twinge of fear. He didn't look happy, but then again when did he ever look happy?

"Naruto didn't I tell you to do something?"

"Yes but what about dinner. I know you don't want your food burned."

"Your right, but I also want my stuff put up. So why don't you do this, quickly go put my stuff up then quickly come back and finish dinner. How hard would that be?"

"It wouldn't be. I'll be right back." He just nodded. I went over and grabbed his stuff. Now you see since Sasuke had come back to Konoha he has been like this. He is never happy and he seems like he is always mad at me. But trust me when I say that how he is right now is not the worst he can be. He can get worse. I shudder when I think about what he can be like. But no matter how bad he can get I still stay with him. "Naruto! How long does it take you to put something up?" I herd him yell.

"I'm coming." I quickly finish putting his stuff up and go to finish dinner. When dinner was done cooking I quickly set the table. It was a routine for me. Ever since he came back from Orochimaru he makes me do everything he wants. Yeah you heard me he makes me do his stuff for him. "Naruto, what the hell is this?" 'Crap I knew I should have gone out to pick something up.'

"It's dinner Sasuke."

"No its not, this can not be my dinner Naruto. This looks like something Akamaru would eat. Are you trying to treat me like a dog?"

"N-no Sasuke. I c-can always go out and g-get something." Yup I was stuttering, like I said I am afraid of him, but I love him.

"Like hell you will. Come here Naruto." I walk over. "Now get on your hands and knees." I did as I was told. I could tell this wasn't going to be good. He put the plate down in front of me. "Now eat it." I started to get up to get a fork and knife. "What are you doing. You wanted to feed me dog food, so now you eat it like a dog." I started to go down to eat it, then I felt it. He kicked me right in the shoulder. I let out a small quite sound of pain. This is how it always is, if I do something wrong I get in trouble for it, and by trouble I mean I get hit or kicked. It's nothing new to me, but it still hurts in more way than one. It seems like I'm going to get lucky this time. I watched him get up and start to walk to the door. I didn't want him to go out, I could make him something else, but at the same time I wanted time to clean up and make sure that every thing was to his liking for when he got back. "Where are you going?"

"Out why does that bother you?"

"No I was just wondering," I look at him, "I'm sorry." I add quickly. He just looked at me for a while. I think he was trying to figure out what he was going to do. I know he was deciding if he was going to take me, so I decided to make that decision for him. "I'll just stay here, I need to clean up."

"I suppose you should. If your good while I'm gone, I might just get something for you to eat."

"That would be nice."

"I bet it would." He said as he walked out the door. I watched him leave, I let out a sigh of relief. I love him I really do, and I know that I would never leave him, But every once in a while I just want some time to think. I still remember what it was like when he came back a few months ago.

~Flashback a few months ago~

I woke up to someone banging at my door. I tried to remember if I had left it unlocked last night, I did. "It's open!" I yell. I herd the door open but I don't bother to get up and see who it is, I had just gotten back from a mission last night and I was still very tired.

"Naruto you idiot, get up. Lady Hokage said that there is something that we need to see, she said that if we don't get there in a few minutes she is going to get rid of it."

"Why should I care what she's got?" In truth all I wanted to do was go back to sleep, I know it doesn't sound like me. But I got in at like three this morning.

"Naruto, get your lazy ass out of bed." She said as she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of bed. Of all the mornings that this could happen it would be the morning that I would be in a really bad mood and still very tired, but hey I'm up now so I might as well go see what Grandma wants.

Sakura waited in my living room while I went and changed in to my normal clothes. When I was done we left to go see Grandma Hokage. It didn't take us long to get there, when we did we were met out side by Iruka-sensei. "Naruto, Sakura, when we get inside please try to control your selves. And remember that what ever Lady Hokage says or does it is what she thinks is best."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok can we just see what she has got for us now." I just wanted to get this over with, I didn't think that this was going to be some big thing. Iruka looked a little annoyed by my response, but hey what did he expect me to say, 'Yay! A surprise, oh I love surprises,' yeah that is never going to happen. We started to make our way in and up to her office. We saw that Kakashi-sensei was standing out side the door.

"Kakashi, did you already go in?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, look you two, just try to keep your selves under control."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let us in." With that Kakashi moved out of the way. When I walked in I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There he was. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? Is it really you?" I couldn't control my self. It was him, I could tell that it was really him.

"Relax, loser. I'll answer all your questions later. First, could you please tell the Hokage that I deserve a second chance?"

"Now look you I offered you parole, that is the best that I'm going to give you. The worst would be 10 years in prison." I looked at Sasuke like he was crazy, why wouldn't he take the deal? It was a good deal, even I could tell that.

"Sasuke, I think you should take the deal. Maybe over time you will gain back the trust of the people here, and then you will can be taken off parole." He looked like he was actually taking what I said in to consideration.

"Fine, I'll take the deal. Where do you want me to live, I know that you will want someone to watch over me."

"Naruto how about you? Will you let Sasuke come and live with you?"

"What are you kidding of course I will." I saw Sasuke look like this is exactly what he wanted.

By the end of the day Sasuke had moved in, and some how the relationship that we had before seemed to pick up.

~ End of the flashback. ~

Those were happy times, back when our relationship started he never hit me. We were happy, at least I thought that we were. About two months after he got back that is when he started to hit me and degrade me. But through it all he still says that he loves me, and I still believe him. Like I've said a lot I love him too. I just don't want him to leave again. I don't know if I could stand that again.

I start to pick up the food. I feel like crying. I had worked so hard on dinner, only to have him tell me that its dog food. I could feel it, I started to cry. All my friends ask if our relationship is good, and I always say yes. I mean what else can I say, nothing right? I finished picking up the food and the dishes I think about what it was like when we were only 12, it was a lot easer than it is now. Then we would argue in public, make love in privet. But now that every one knows it seems like its reversed, he beats me in privet and loves me in public. But wishing and reminiscing is never going to get this kitchen clean.

About thirty minutes after he left I was done, not only had I cleaned the kitchen but the whole apartment also. I could feel my hunger start to set in. My stomach was starting to hurt, but if I ate and he would bring something home for me I wouldn't be hungry then he would get mad. 'So I guess I'll just wait.' I looked around for something to do. There was nothing. I had already watered my plants, something Sasuke has let me keep, he said it brings some color to this very plain and almost boring apartment. I did all the cleaning that had needed to be done for the day, I would take a shower before I go to bed, and all the dishes were done. I finally settled on reading, yup reading, there was nothing else to do. We didn't have a TV, he had gotten mad and had accidentally hit it, and we have yet to replace it. And I could not go out, at least not with out him, or his consent. I tried that once, he was pissed; I'll leave what happened up to your imagination.  
Another fifteen minutes later I herd him trying to get his key for the door out of his pocket. I quickly get up and open the door for him. Not because I was supposed to but because I wanted to. He looked up to see me standing there. I decided to talk first. "It sounded like you needed some help. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, take this and put it on the counter, then warm this up, it's for you, it might have gotten cold on the way here. And thanks for the door." I just nodded and went to go do as I was told. See he isn't always like he was earlier, it's these moments that I stay for. It reminds me what he used to be like. He used to be really nice, I don't know what happened in between then and now, but I am holding on to the hope that he will change, that he will see that what he's doing is wrong. But it's only a little hope.

I herd him go in to the living room and sit down on the couch. "Naruto when you get done in there why don't you come and eat in here with me." I felt so happy when he said that.

"Alright." I quickly warm up my food and go and sit in there, I didn't want him to change his mind. When I sit down he scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around me. I don't fully understand what he was doing but I felt that this was going to lead to something painful. But I go along with it any way. I mean why wouldn't I? I love him.

Later, after I get done eating and I get done putting up the other food he brought home, we are just sitting on the couch, he was reading and I was resting with my head in his lap. It was peaceful. I watch as he closes his book and put it down. "Naruto, I think its time for bed." He said. I felt a small twinge of fear go though me. "Relax Naruto, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I Sasuke?"

"Well I don't know, that is why I asked if you trusted me." And with that conversation over we got up to go to bed. I was hopping that bed was all he was going to want tonight. Sometimes he will want sex, now you would think sex it enjoyable, but not for me, at first yes, but now it just hurts. He is only out for him self during sex.

Oh, for some reason that reminds me, your probably wondering why the nine tails doesn't come out when he is hitting me. Well that is because I'm working really hard on not letting him come out. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want to hurt him.

After a quick shower I go to get in bed. When I get out there I see that he is already asleep. I try to get in to bed without waking him. I don't want to think what he would be like if I woke him up. I've never woke him up before, so it would be a new experience. I quietly lift up the blankets and start to slip in. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" 'Shit, he woke up.'

"Um, well I was trying to get in bed with out waking you up. I'm really sorry, you should go back to sleep."

"Why are you lying to me? I know you were trying to sneak out."

"No I wasn't." After I said that I realized that I said that a little too defectively. I look at him and realize what my little comment has done. He was beyond pissed. I run, what else can I do? I herd him get up and chase me. He was getting closer. When I get to the door I see that it is locked, I quickly make a dash for the window. He caught me on my dash across the room, before I knew it he was on top of me just hitting me. I felt my head get spilt open. "Sasuke, stop please! I didn't mean it, really please stop." I was crying by this time, it really did hurt this time. He was hitting me as hard as he could. I felt my lip split open. I couldn't take it any more; I pushed him off of me and began to run again. I was almost to the window when he grabbed my ankle. I fell. He climbed up my body and began to hit me again.

"You think you are going to get away? You think you are going to leave me, I will never let you leave me!" He was yelling at me by now. I felt the strength leaving my body, I couldn't fight any more. I think it was caused by the blood loss, I don't know. All I know is that he just continued to hit me. I was begging him to stop. Finally he began to slow down with his hits, but by that time I was so close to passing out that I didn't really care. He has never got this upset before. I felt myself blacking out.

When I woke up a few days later I found my self to be in the hospital. I looked around, Sasuke was no where to be found. I was upset; I was hoping that he would be there, even though he was the one that put me in here. It felt like someone had me over the head with a brick, or rammed me in to a tree, either one works. I just laid there until someone came in to check on me. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Lady Hokage said that he wasn't allowed in here."

"Why? I want to see him. Please let me see him."

"She said that she thinks that he is abusing you. And until she can hear that he isn't then he is not allowed in here."

"But-." She cut me off.

"No! And that is final." She kind of scared me so I kept my mouth shut. I watched her leave and come back a few minutes later with a tray of food. And for some unknown reason she put the food out of my reach. After she left again I tried to get up to get the food, but I just couldn't. At one point I had gotten up enough to get my legs off, but I got too dizzy, so I had to lie back down. I must have lied there for 10 minutes before the door opened. I was shocked to see who it was.

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up idiot! I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Oh yeah. But what are you doing here? I thought you would have left."

"Why would I have left?"

"Well after last night, I just thought that you wouldn't want me any more."

"Let's let last night go, alright?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Because I can't get up to get it. I get to dizzy." I watched him go over and grab my food. I thought that he was going to eat it in front of me, but instead we walked over and sat on the side of my bed and started to feed me. I was so happy. But it was short lived, the door to my room flew open and grandma walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I told you to stay away from him."

"Calm down, I was just feeding him his food. He couldn't get up to get it so I got it for him. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well no."

"Grandma, I want him in here."

"But look at you; look at what he has done to you."

"I started it."

"Naruto what he is doing to you is wrong. Him hitting you is not right. He doesn't love you."

"He doesn't hit me, where did you get that from. We get in to one fight and every one thinks that you're being abused!"

"So it really was just a fight?"

"Yes it really was just a fight, it happens all the time. Grant it they are not always this bad but still, people fight."

"Alright, but we will be keeping an eye on the situation."

"Fine." Was all Sasuke said as grandma Hokage walked out. When she was gone Sasuke turned and looked at me. "Why did you lie?" 'So he does know what he is doing.'

"Because I love you and I will stay with you no matter what."

"Good boy." It was right then that I knew that he might never change, in fact I was sure that he would never change. But yet I am going to stay with him hi matter what. I love him and I always will, even if it kills me.

* * *

**Ok so I am pretty sure that this is not one of the best things I have ever written but here it is, the story that now goes with the poem 'Love?'. Tell me what you think. Please. I'll give you a cookie. Oh and I know that this is a little depressing, but hey so is the poem. So like I said please tell me what you think.  
Also I do like Sasuke, is he my favorite no, but do I hate him not all the time. And I do not hate Naruto, I love him I really do. So please don't think that I hate them because of this.**

**~DarkRose1010**


	3. Ending 1

Love 2

It's been a week since I was put in the hospital, their saying that I get to go home today. I'm happy, even with every thing that happened I am still happy. I mean I know what going home means. Abuse. But I am willing to put up with that if it means that I can be with him. I spent so many years chasing him that I just can't give up now. In fact in my mind I can never give up, at least not on him.

Any way like I said I'm being released today, Sasuke is sitting on the other side of the room, he is waiting. He looks so peaceful. I know other wise. He is waiting impatiently for them to bring in the release forums. He said something about needing me to clean up. He never was one to clean or doing anything for him self for that matter. Well I mean when he lived alone he would take care of himself, but now if you asked him to do something he would just look at you like you were crazy.

"Excuse me, I have the paper work. All we need is both of yours signature and then you will be free to leave." I'm quickly up and out of bed. She lets Sasuke sign first, then she brings it over to me. "If he ever hurts you like this again, just come here and we will give you a safe home." She whispered to me under her breath. I don't think Sasuke hears her, but just to be safe I just give her a 'what are you talking' about look, then leave. Once we are out in public Sasuke grabs my hand and holds it the whole way home. When we get home I quickly go put all my stuff up, then quickly get to work on cleaning the house. I'm still trying to figure out how I got to be so good at house work but some how I managed to. The rest of the day went by smoothly, Sasuke never hit me, I got all the food right, and Sasuke even sat read a book with me. All in all it was a good day.

It's been almost 3 weeks since I was released from the hospital. And Sasuke has been getting worse about hitting me. The only difference is that he is only hitting me in places that won't show when I am fully dressed; I think he knows people are getting suspicious about him. I can't really blame them either. I mean if some one like me gets put into the hospital because their boyfriend or girlfriend beat them up I would get suspicious too. At the moment Sasuke is away on a mission and I am in the middle of making dinner.

Just when I was about done with dinner I hear a knock at the door. When I answer it I was surprised to see who I did on the other side, it was Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Naruto we need to talk." He was really serious.

"Um, sure. I was just about to have dinner. Would you like to join me?" I ask as he walks inside

"No I already ate, but thanks any way. You eat while we talk ok?"

"Sure."

"What no ramen?" I could tell he was trying to joke around with me.

"Nope not tonight." We sit in an uncomfortable silence for a little while before I decide to speak up. "Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes. Naruto, it's about Sasuke." I wanted to tell him to drop it and get out of my house, but I decided to hear him out. I mean what harm can it do?

"Oh, and what about him?"

"Naruto, I know what he is doing to you, and you have got to know that it isn't right. I mean he beats you just because he can." I felt my self starting too angry at this, but decided to try and keep my cool for once.

"No he doesn't." I lie.

"Naruto I've seen him do it. Now please, just come with me, I'll find some where safe for you to go." I'm angry now.

"You spied on us?!?" I yell.

"It was Hokage's orders. Remember she said that she was going to be keeping a close eye on you. Well that is what I have been doing. And before you speak, no I haven't told her anything yet. But I will Naruto. If you come with me Sasuke can get help for his aggression and then maybe you two can get back together." I don't say anything I just sit there and stare at him. I think I'm waiting for him to continue. Which he does. "Naruto this isn't healthy. Look at you, you've changed. You're not the same knucklehead head that you used to be. People are starting to get concerned. Think about Iruka, Sakura, Shikamaru, and me. What would Jayria think?" That his a sore spot with me. When he died I felt like I was alone, then all the people he listed before came and reminded me that I'm not. But why can't he understand that I'm happy. I really am happy.

"I know what it looks like to the outside world, but trust me, I'm happy. I'm really truly happy. And is there anything wrong with being happy?"

"Well no."

"I didn't think so. And have you ever seen Sasuke hit me?"

"Not really."

"And when you did, did it look like he was trying to hurt me?"

"No." He sighed in defeat. "Ok Naruto I get it. I'll go now. But if he is hurting you, and you do want to get away my door is always open. Just remember that alright."

"Yup." He stood nodded a goodbye then left. I felt so alone after that, I wasn't hungry any more. While I was throwing my food away I heard another knock at the door. I thought Kakashi-sensei had forgotten something, so I go to open it. When I open it I see Sasuke standing there. I begin to panic. "Sasuke? Your home early."

"So what, it didn't take long to finish such an easy mission."

"Then why didn't you just use the house key?"

"I lost it on the mission. Is that a crime?"

"Well no, I was just wondering."

"Are you going to let me inside, or are you going to make me stand outside all night?"

"Oops, sorry." I move out of his way as he makes his way inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yells at me. I quickly shut the door. There was no reason for the outside world to know what was about to happen, right?

"Well I didn't know you were going to be home so soon, so I made my self dinner, but then I lost my appetite so I was going to throw it out." He looked pissed.

"Hm, I bought all this food right? With all them money that I earn working right? So why do you feel the need to throw out the food that I bought just for you? Do you want to insult me Naruto?"

"N-no that's not it. I-I was going to g-go and g-get more. R-really I w-w-was." By the end of the sentence I was stuttering really badly, I think that only proved to piss him off more. Something must have happened to make him this mad. I mean he did come home mad, so I think I just added fuel to the fire. I look up at him, he was beyond pissed. Yup, just added fuel to the fire. I summoned all the courage that I could to talk to him. Maybe try and calm him down a little. "I'll go out and get the food next time. I swear it won't happen again. Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me what happened on your mission. How does that sound?" I picked each of my words carefully. He looked at me for a moment then he came walking over to me. The next thing I know he slaps me. I feel myself falling to the ground.

"What do you think I am? A women? Hell no, I don't want to go and talk about my mission. I want you to go take a shower then go to bed." I look at the clock, it read 7:15 pm. It's to early for me to go to bed yet. He saw me looking at the clock. "What do you have a problem with the time, or do you just not want to do as I asked you to do?"

"Its not that, don't you think it's a little early to be going to bed?"

"No I don't." I could feel my anger rising. I had to get it under control or there could be real serious problems.

"Alright, may I please clean up first?"

"Yes, that would be wise of you." I get to work on cleaning the kitchen. Once done I go take my shower and go climb in to bed. After a little while I could hear Sasuke calling for me. So I get up and out of bed to go see what he wants.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Go fix me something to eat will ya, also would you put some tea on?"

"Yes." Was all I said as I got to work on my new commands. While I was in the middle of getting the water off the stove I feel a hand on my back, it scares me, and I feel the water go flying from my hands. The next thing I hear is a scream of agony. I turn around and there is Sasuke on the ground holding a burn on his right arm. I knew I was in for it now, but I still go grab some bandages and then grab his are and run it under some cold water, I then bandage it and wait.

"Naruto," he says really clam, it scared me, "what in the world were you thinking?" His voice started to rise. "Do you want to kill me?"

"N-no, you scared me."

"Oh, so it's my fault that I got hurt?"

"W-well no."

"Ok, so then it must be your fault then?"

"I guess." He looked at me, he looked insane. The next thing I know I feel his hands around my neck. I begin to fight back. I manage to push him off me. I start to head for the bed room. I hear some clinking noises. I begin to run for the bed room. I hear Sasuke running after me, I don't look back. I hear him catch me, and then I feel him stab me.

"You think I'm going to let you kill me. Your working with Itachi aren't you?" He stabs me again.

"What no. Sasuke, please baby. Stop. You have got to stop." I beg as he stabs me again and again and again. I begin to cry. I try to fight back. "Sasuke, I love you. I would never hurt you on purpose. I love you. Please stop." He stabs me again. The pain was excruciating. I some how managed to get him off me. I make a mad dash for the bed room. I lock the door, he comes up and banging on the door. I go over and grab one of the old pictures of us from one of the hidden spots I have in the room, then I go and sit up against the door. I start to feel light headed. I heard him stab the door, he got in. He pushes the door open. I get in the fetal position; I was too weak to fight any more. I tried to fight; the fox was trying to get me to fight. I just couldn't. I hear another door get busted open. I could tell this was it, I was dieing. I could feel someone come up to me and say my name. All I could manage to say was, "Sasuke, I-I'll l-lo-love y-you, e-e-even i-if it k-k-k-k-kills me." I felt my self letting go. Every thing goes black. The last image in my mind is of Sasuke and me when we were 12 and so in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kakashi POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know if I could live with my self. I lost two students in one week. First Naruto, at the hands of Sasuke. Then Sasuke, once he came back to sanity. He realized what he had done, he couldn't live with him self, then killed him self. Had I really messed up that much? "Obito, please guide these two. Help them find each other. I know they will only be happy when they are together. Also take Naruto to meet his father." I kept telling myself not to cry. But I couldn't help it. Naruto and Sasuke meant so much to me. And to loose them like this, I feel like I've failed. I failed Naruto because I couldn't help him, I couldn't save him. I failed to see the warning signs with Sasuke all those years ago, and then I couldn't help him now. I feel the tears begin to fall as I make my way to their graves, they were right next to each other. "Naruto, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I wanted to help you. I-I just waited to long." The words Naruto had said that day will haunt me until the day I die. 'Sasuke, I'll love you, even if it kills me.'

When I told Sasuke that he broke down. Hell when I heard that I broke down. I was devastated to loose him. Hell the whole village felt that loss. A memorial was put right behind their graves.

The inscription read this. "AN ANGEL AND A FALLEN ANGEL FELL IN LOVE AND IT WAS THAT LOVE THAT KILLED THEM. HERE LAY THOSE ANGELS."

It couldn't be any truer for these two. One had his whole life ahead of him, he had dreams and ambitions, while the other had given up and was taking that out on the other. I wish I could have saved them both. I begin to cry harder. I collapse to the ground crying. Konoha's angels are gone, forever, all because fate had dealt them a loosing hand. I feel myself getting up, somehow, and begin the long walk back to the village. I found it odd that even the sky began to cry for it's lost angels.

* * *

**So there it is. The final part to love. I might write a somewhat happy ending also, if you want it. Please tell me what you think. This is my first death fic. Please tell me what you think. I really need you to tell me what I need to work on so I can get better with my writing. So please review. ~DarkRose**


	4. Happy ending redone

Happy ending

It's been a week since I was put in the hospital, their saying that I get to go home today. I'm happy, even with every thing that happened I am still happy. I mean I know what going home means. Abuse. But I am willing to put up with that if it means that I can be with him. I spent so many years chasing him that I just can't give up now. In fact in my mind I can never give up, at least not on him.

Any way like I said I'm being released today, Sasuke is sitting on the other side of the room, he is waiting. He looks so peaceful. I know other wise. He is waiting impatiently for them to bring in the release forums. He said something about needing me to clean up. He never was one to clean or doing anything for him self for that matter. Well I mean when he lived alone he would take care of himself, but now if you asked him to do something he would just look at you like you were crazy.

"Excuse me, I have the paper work. All we need is both of yours signature and then you will be free to leave." I'm quickly up and out of bed. She lets Sasuke sign first, then she brings it over to me. "If he ever hurts you like this again, just come here and we will give you a safe home." She whispered to me under her breath. I don't think Sasuke hears her, but just to be safe I just give her a 'what are you talking' about look, then leave. Once we are out in public Sasuke grabs my hand and holds it the whole way home. When we get home I quickly go put all my stuff up, then quickly get to work on cleaning the house. I'm still trying to figure out how I got to be so good at house work but some how I managed to. The rest of the day went by smoothly, Sasuke never hit me, I got all the food right, and Sasuke even sat read a book with me. All in all it was a good day.

It's been almost 3 weeks since I was released from the hospital. And Sasuke has been getting worse about hitting me. The only difference is that he is only hitting me in places that won't show when I am fully dressed; I think he knows people are getting suspicious about him. I can't really blame them either. I mean if some one like me gets put into the hospital because their boyfriend or girlfriend beat them up I would get suspicious too. At the moment Sasuke is away on a mission and I am in the middle of making dinner.

Just when I was about done with dinner I hear a knock at the door. When I answer it I was surprised to see who I did on the other side, it was Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Naruto we need to talk." He was really serious.

"Um, sure. I was just about to have dinner. Would you like to join me?" I ask as he walks inside

"No I already ate, but thanks any way. You eat while we talk ok?"

"Sure."

"What no ramen?" I could tell he was trying to joke around with me.

"Nope not tonight." We sit in an uncomfortable silence for a little while before I decide to speak up. "Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes. Naruto, it's about Sasuke." I wanted to tell him to drop it and get out of my house, but I decided to hear him out. I mean what harm can it do?

"Oh, and what about him?"

"Naruto, I know what he is doing to you, and you have got to know that it isn't right. I mean he beats you just because he can." I felt my self starting too angry at this, but decided to try and keep my cool for once.

"No he doesn't." I lie.

"Naruto I've seen him do it. Now please, just come with me, I'll find some where safe for you to go." I'm angry now.

"You spied on us?!?" I yell.

"It was Hokage's orders. Remember she said that she was going to be keeping a close eye on you. Well that is what I have been doing. And before you speak, no I haven't told her anything yet. But I will Naruto. If you come with me Sasuke can get help for his aggression and then maybe you two can get back together." I don't say anything I just sit there and stare at him. I think I'm waiting for him to continue. Which he does. "Naruto this isn't healthy. Look at you, you've changed. You're not the same knucklehead head that you used to be. People are starting to get concerned. Think about Iruka, Sakura, Shikamaru, and me. What would Jayria think?" That his a sore spot with me. When he died I felt like I was alone, then all the people he listed before came and reminded me that I'm not. But why can't he understand that I'm happy. I really am happy.

"I know what it looks like to the outside world, but trust me, I'm happy. I'm really truly happy. And is there anything wrong with being happy?"

"Well no."

"I didn't think so. And have you ever seen Sasuke hit me?"

"Not really."

"And when you did, did it look like he was trying to hurt me?"

"No." He sighed in defeat. "Ok Naruto I get it. I'll go now. But if he is hurting you, and you do want to get away my door is always open. Just remember that alright."

"Yup." He stood nodded a goodbye then left. I felt so alone after that, I wasn't hungry any more. While I was throwing my food away I heard another knock at the door. I thought Kakashi-sensei had forgotten something, so I go to open it. When I open it I see Sasuke standing there. I begin to panic. "Sasuke? Your home early."

"So what, it didn't take long to finish such an easy mission."

"Then why didn't you just use the house key?"

"I lost it on the mission. Is that a crime?"

"Well no, I was just wondering."

"Are you going to let me inside, or are you going to make me stand outside all night?"

"Oops, sorry." I move out of his way as he makes his way inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yells at me. I quickly shut the door. There was no reason for the outside world to know what was about to happen, right?

"Well I didn't know you were going to be home so soon, so I made my self dinner, but then I lost my appetite so I was going to throw it out." He looked pissed.

"Hm, I bought all this food right? With all them money that I earn working right? So why do you feel the need to throw out the food that I bought just for you? Do you want to insult me Naruto?"

"N-no that's not it. I-I was going to g-go and g-get more. R-really I w-w-was." By the end of the sentence I was stuttering really badly, I think that only proved to piss him off more. Something must have happened to make him this mad. I mean he did come home mad, so I think I just added fuel to the fire. I look up at him, he was beyond pissed. Yup, just added fuel to the fire. I summoned all the courage that I could to talk to him. Maybe try and calm him down a little. "I'll go out and get the food next time. I swear it won't happen again. Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me what happened on your mission. How does that sound?" I picked each of my words carefully. He looked at me for a moment then he came walking over to me. The next thing I know he slaps me. I feel myself falling to the ground.

"What do you think I am? A women? Hell no, I don't want to go and talk about my mission. I want you to go take a shower then go to bed." I look at the clock, it read 7:15 pm. It's to early for me to go to bed yet. He saw me looking at the clock. "What do you have a problem with the time, or do you just not want to do as I asked you to do?"

"Its not that, don't you think it's a little early to be going to bed?"

"No I don't." I could feel my anger rising. I had to get it under control or there could be real serious problems.

"Alright, may I please clean up first?"

"Yes, that would be wise of you." I get to work on cleaning the kitchen. Once done I go take my shower and go climb in to bed. After a little while I could hear Sasuke calling for me. So I get up and out of bed to go see what he wants.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Go fix me something to eat will ya, also would you put some tea on?"

"Yes." Was all I said as I got to work on my new commands. While I was in the middle of getting the water off the stove I feel a hand on my back, it scares me, and I feel the water go flying from my hands. The next thing I hear is a scream of agony. I turn around and there is Sasuke on the ground holding a burn on his right arm. I knew I was in for it now, but I still go grab some bandages and then grab his are and run it under some cold water, I then bandage it and wait.

"Naruto," he says really clam, it scared me, "what in the world were you thinking?" His voice started to rise. "Do you want to kill me?"

"N-no, you scared me."

"Oh, so it's my fault that I got hurt?"

"W-well no."

"Ok, so then it must be your fault then?"

"I guess." He looked at me, he looked insane. The next thing I know I feel his hands around my neck. I begin to fight back. I manage to push him off me. I start to head for the bed room. I hear some clinking noises. I begin to run for the bed room. I hear Sasuke running after me, I don't look back. I hear him catch me, and then I feel him stab me.

"You think I'm going to let you kill me. Your working with Itachi aren't you?" He stabs me again.

"What no. Sasuke, please baby. Stop. You have got to stop." I beg as he stabs me again and again and again. I begin to cry. I try to fight back. "Sasuke, I love you. I would never hurt you on purpose. I love you. Please stop." He stabs me again. The pain was excruciating. I some how managed to get him off me. I make a mad dash for the bed room. I lock the door, he comes up and banging on the door. I go over and grab one of the old pictures of us from one of the hidden spots I have in the room, then I go and sit up against the door. I start to feel light headed. I heard him stab the door, he got in. He pushes the door open. I get in the fetal position; I was too weak to fight any more. I tried to fight; the fox was trying to get me to fight. I just couldn't. I felt someone come up to me and say my name. All I could manage to say was, "Sasuke, I-I'll l-lo-love y-you, e-e-even i-if it k-k-k-k-kills me." I felt my self letting go. Every thing goes black. The last image in my mind is of Sasuke and me when we were 12 and so in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto, it time to wake up." I felt some one lightly shaking my left arm. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. "Naruto." I suddenly remembered everything that had happened to me. I opened my eye's and sat strait up. I was blinded at first. I began to hyperventilate. "Naruto! Just calm down. Your alright. Go get Kakashi for me."

Someone was trying to push me back down into the lying position. I resisted. Finally my eyes started to go back to normal. I saw that I was in a hospital room. I looked and saw that it was a nurse that was trying to calm me down. She reached out to try and push me back down.

"Please don't touch me." She still put her hands on my shoulders to push me back down. I couldn't help but freak out. I pushed her away and got out of my bed, ripping my IV out in the process. I went over to one of the corners. She started to walk towards me. She was just about to me, I began to freak out more. She stopped when the door busted open.

"Stop, just stay away from him." For a moment I thought it was Sasuke. But then I looked and saw that it was Kakashi. I didn't feel any better about my situation. He made the nurse leave so it was just me and him. "Naruto, listen to me. Sasuke is not here." He began to inch his was towards me.

"I want to see him." He knew who I meant. "Bring me Sasuke. I want to see him."

"No, Naruto you won't be able to see him ever again." I began to freak out again.

"Why what did you do to him?"

"He's in jail. I came back to your house to try and talk to you again. When I came I saw what he had done to you. Naruto I had no choice but to take him in to custody. You're lucky I got there when I did, you would have been dead if I wouldn't have come back."

"Maybe it would have been better that way." He was in front of me in a second. "Get away from me. Don't touch me."

"Naruto, please just look at me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to him. I struggled to get away from him. "Naruto just calm down; I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I know I messed up with Sasuke and I promise that you'll never have to go through something like that again." I stopped struggling there was no point. He's stronger than me. I began to cry; I mean what else could I do?

"Why did this have to happen? All I wanted to do was save him. I thought he would change. I just wanted to save him." I began to get weaker. I had expended all my energy trying to get away.

"I know, Naruto, I know." He let me go and leaned me against that wall. When he began to get up I reached out and grabbed for the sleeve of his shirt. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get Lady Hokage." I nod and let go of him. He was only gone for a moment. When he came back grandma Hokage was following right behind him. "Don't get to close to him. Just tell me what to do." She nodded.

"Carefully pick him up and lie him down in the bed." I felt him lift me off the ground and then set me in my bed. "Did the needle get ripped out of his arm?" He looked. It hasn't.

"No. Do I just connect the tube to the needle?"

"Yeah, that's it. How are you feeling?" I knew she was talking to me. I didn't answer. I couldn't get my mouth to work. "Do you know what day it is? Or even how long you've been out?" I shook my head. "You were brought here exactly 8 days ago. You had severe stab wounds and you had been beaten half to death. Don't start freaking out. We know Sasuke did it so don't try to cover it up. We did a mental evaluation, he's could be considered bi-polar, we think it's caused by everything that has happened to him in his life. But that is no excuse. If knew what was going on then he should have come to us for help. And the same goes for you. Why in the hell would you just sit there and take it. I know you cared for him, but you had to know that this was wrong." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I saw that she knew she had gone to far. "I'm sorry. I'll go now. Kakashi are you going to stay with him.

"I would like to."

"Then I'll take you off any missions. Oh and Naruto, I'll wait a while before I let you have any visitors, that includes Sakura." I just nod. I watch her walk about, I still had some tears running down my face. Everything had fallen apart.

"Naruto, why don't you just go to sleep for now."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

I nod. It took a moment, but I could feel sleep trying to claim me, and I let it.

~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~

The fox was not willing to let me heal quickly. It said something about me being stupid and making me suffer. And suffer I did. They had to clean my wounds out almost everyday, and they had to change my IV every other day. Both hurt like a bitch. But they said I was making good progress with my healing. I guess that's a good thing. I still had a longing to see Sasuke. But they just kept telling me no. I didn't smile or laugh anymore. I guess a good thing was that Kakashi sensei stayed with me all the time, he only left to go take a shower and change clothes. He made sure that no one bothered me. I guess he was sort of working as my temporary counselor. He said that because I was doing so well that I should be able to leave in a few days.

"You'll have to say with some one."

"Why?"

"Because, you still need to be taken care of. I'll try to get it so you can stay with me, but I can't be sure."

"I would like that."

It was another few days before they began to look for someone for me to stay with. As it turns out I can't stay with Kakashi sensei. He was needed for some missions. I was worried about who they would put me with.

"They found someone. The person has been comeing everyday to make sure you were alright. They should be here in a few minutes. Just try to stay calm and try to keep an open mind."

"Alright." I was still uncomfortable around people. After a little while I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go talk to them first then I'll let you see who it is." I nod. He only opened the door enough to fit his body through. I couldn't hear who he was talking to. But I knew he was talking to someone. He came back in after a couple of minutes. "You ready to see who it is." I nod. He goes over to the door and opens it. I couldn't believe who what standing there.

"You."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I decided to redo it because I wasn't happy with the first one I wrote. So here is the new happy ending. I would like if you all would review or at least tell me who you would like to see be the one to rehabilitate and take care of Naruto. I'll give you another cookie if you review.

Okay, I'm done begging now.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note!

Okay I know people are waiting for the next part of this story. And guess what! Waiting is over, alright I know that a little over doing it, but I'm happy, okay I'm done rambling. The next part is going to be called 'A New Beginning' I would really like it if you would all go read it. The first chapter is up! So please go read and review, please!


End file.
